beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Leone 145WB
Rock Leone 145WB is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Kyoya Tategami and it's evolution is Fang Leone 130W²D. Special Moves *Lion Gale Force-Wall: Kyoya's first finishing move in the anime and manga is Windstorm Wall (獅子暴風壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and on Episode 2 of the anime. *100 Fang Fury: Kyoya's second finishing move in the anime is One Hundred Fierce Fangs (獅子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime) *Wild Wind Fang Dance: Kyoya's third finishing move in the anime is Wind Fang War Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu '') Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 9 (anime). *King Lion Tearing Blast: Kyoya's fourth finishing move in the anime is '''Erupting Storm' (獅子王爆風破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). *Mountain-slicing Breaker: Kyoya's second finishing move in the manga is Mountain-slicing Breaker (獅子崩山破,Houzanha) Kyoya's first used this attack in Chapter 10 of the manga. *Ultimate Storm: Kyoya's third finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃(アルティメットストーム),Arutimetto Sutoomu) Kyoya first used this attack, along with Ginga in Chapter 13 of the manga. It is referred to as a "Joint Spin Move" (合体転技, Gattai Tengi). *King Lion Furious Blast Shot: Kyoya's fifth finishing move in the anime is Erupting Fierce Bullet (獅子爆風激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 49. *True Lion Gale Force-Wall: Kyoya's sixth finishing move ( Shin Shishi Boufuuheki ) first used on beyblade metal fight 4d episode 103. Face Bolt: Leone The Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo, the fifth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Leo is Latin for "lion." Like a king lion. Energy Ring: Leone *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The regular release of Leone is a transparent, blue-green piece. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. Metal Wheel: Rock *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Rock Leone has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock Leone is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense type, it is unable to match the qualities of Metal Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock Leone produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the second highest Track available, next to 230, from Flame Byxis, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types. It can be used in the combo MF Pegasis 145 RF ''which gives an excellent smash attack. Performance Tip: Wide Ball *'Weight:' 0.7 grams The Bottom of this Beyblade is its most valuable part. WB is essentially B, with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. As a result, it is seen as an improvement over B in terms of Defensive qualities. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the Bottom also causes more movement compared to B. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the likelihood of a KO. To prevent this, many launch WB-based customizations at about 80% power, meaning that the Beyblade itself stays in the centre, while retaining the defensive qualities of WB. Alternatively, you can launch WB-based customs at 100% power with a Hasbro length MFB winder due to their shorter length. However, if you use a metal face, you can launch at full power. Other Versions *'Clay Leone DF145WB''' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Purple) *'Wind Leone D125HF' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Blue) *'Mad Leone 145B' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Yellow) *'Heat Leone D125FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Sky Blue) *'Mad Leone 145FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Pale Orange) *'Heat Leone H145S' –Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Transparent Black) *'Dark Leone C145B' –Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis(Dark Purple) *'Counter Leone D125B' - Metal Fight Beyblade Gachinko Stadium (Wii) (Clear parts, Green Counter Metal Wheel) *'Rock Leone 145WB' - Faceoff: Lion Gale Force Wall (Painted Parts, Green Clear Wheel) *'Storm Leone 100HF' - Faceoff: Red Horn Uppercut (Painted Parts, Purple Clear Wheel) Gallery RockLeone.jpg|Rock Leone in Beyblade form (Game) Leone_Anime.PNG|Rock Leone in Beyblade form (Anime) Rock Leone Shiny.gif|Rock Leone shining (Click the image) KvsDaR.jpg|Rock Leone vs. Dan and Reiki's Beyblades. PvsL.jpg|Storm Pegasus trying to stop Rock Leone's attack. MFB Lion.png|Rock Leone's beast. LeoneRecolor.png|Rock Leone Recolor RockLeonePieces.jpg LeoneJapanese .jpg|Rock Leone's Japanese Box LeoneEnglish .jpg|Rock Leone's English Box 27691-396.jpg 27687-400.jpg 27782-305.jpg hjdsdsfkmyhjnhn.jpg 17393-18.jpg 27820-267.jpg 27803-284.jpg 27390-234.jpg 27838-249.jpg 27831-256.jpg 22281-97.jpg 22284-94.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade